


Counter Tops

by Random_Quality



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, Counter Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall teases James, so James pushes him onto the nearest flat surface</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter Tops

Kendall sat at the counter with his elbows rested on the top of it, watching as James cleaned dog poop off his shoe. He laughed. Loudly.

"It's not fucking funny! These were new shoes!"

"I don't care, it's hilarious." Kendall laughed harder.

James just ignored the blond, scrubbing at his shoe harder. "How could something so small produce something so big!" He mumbled to himself furiously.

"How could someone not notice that they where about to walk into a pile of shit as big as their head, would be a better question." Kendall stated still laughing.

"I hate you." James huffed, slamming the shoe down and glaring at Kendall.

Kendall just laughed again. He reached across the counter and brushed some hair out of James' face. "Well, I love you." Kendall said, smiling as he watch James practically melt at the words.

James grumbled, deciding to chunk the ruined shoes in the trash. He glared at them, sadly mumbling, 'Stupid dogs. New shoes' over and over. Kendall got up with a chuckle and walked to stand in front of James, blocking his view of the trash can. He wrapped his arms around James' waist and nuzzled his neck.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Kendall said, kissing his neck lightly.

James sighed wrapping his arms around Kendall too. "But they were the newest Klines, do you know how expensive they were!?"

The blond laughed and continued to kiss at James' neck. "Maybe not the same pair, but I'll buy you some new shoes."

James tilted his head to the side, enjoying the attention Kendall was giving him. "But I wanted those." He whined.

Kendall moved his hands up, pushing them under the hem of James tee and lightly brushing his fingers over the skin underneath. "Then what can I do to make you feel better?"

James moaned softly, pushing Kendall back against the counter. "I'm not sure, those were really expensive shoes."

Kendall's hands glided up James' toned stomach and chest under the shirt. His lips continuing to kiss at James' tanned neck, swiping his tongue out every so often to taste the skin under his lips. "I can think of a couple of ways, and they all include you, me and whatever flat surface is available." He whispered into James' ear.

The brunet groaned, lifting Kendall up to sit on the counter. The green eyed boy smiled and wrapped his legs around James' waist to pull him closer. He bent down slightly, stopping just before his lips touched James' soft and inviting ones. "Does that mean you agree?"

James growled. "Shut up." Then he swooped forward and captured Kendall's lips with his own.

Kendall moaned as James controlled the kiss. He loved how dominate James was when it came to the more physical side of there relationship. Letting James take him was like a breath of fresh air he continuously craved. He didn't need to be the leader, the one that solved the problems. All he had to do was focus on James and the brunets hard member, currently pressed up against his thigh. Kendall moaned again, arching into James as he thrust forward for more friction.

"J-James…hurry." He panted against the pretty boys lips. He didn't really know if he said that because he didn't know how long everyone would be gone or if it was because he felt like he would explode if James wasn't inside him in the next five seconds. Most likely because of the latter , Carlos and Logan would probably stay and watch the 'show'. They've done it before and he wouldn't mind if they did.

James chuckled, hand going to unbutton Kendall's jeans. "So eager." James whispered.

Kendall's head fell back when James pushed past his boxers and grabbed his member. "Ah, James, you…you would b-be to i-if, mmm, it's been a-a week o-f absolutely nothing!" Kendall moaned loudly to prove his point.

James chuckled moving his free hand to unbutton Kendall's paid shirt. "We've been busy, haven't we babe?" James mumbled against Kendall's collar bone.

Kendall panted, having trouble making his mouth form anything besides moans. He gave up, finding a better use for his mouth. He went for James' neck, biting down and licking at the abused area. "A-Ah, James, more." He groaned against the tanned neck

James nodded and stepped back, looking at Kendall through half lidded, lust filled eyes. The green eyed boys shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging loosely around his shoulders, exposing the pale, toned chest and stomach underneath. His jeans were unbuttoned and one could clearly see the tent in the plaid boxers. The blonds' hair was disheveled, well more then it normally is, and cheeks flushed with arousal, lips kiss swollen, hickeys already forming on his neck and chest. James loved these moments, when Kendall was most beautiful, most natural.

Kendall smirked, reaching forward and hooking a finger in one of James' belt loops to pull him back. "Like what you see, pretty boy?" Kendall whispered against James' lips.

James smirked, bumping there noses lightly. "More than you will ever know." James whispered back.

Kendall smiled, lips ghosting over James' cheek as he moved his hands up under James' shirt. "I love you." He said as he lifted the shirt up, signaling he wanted it off.

James lifted his arms and allowed Kendall to take it off, then returned to teasing Kendall's lips with an almost-kiss. "Love you more."

Kendall couldn't help but giggle at that. "Just take my pants off already."

James laughed, giving the blond a quick kiss, before speaking. "Gladly." And he did just that. Soon Kendall's pant, underwear, shoes, and socks where on the floor.

Kendall hissed as the cold counter hit his bare ass. "Fuck, cold."

James couldn't help but laugh. "Of course, it's a stone counter."

Kendall glared playfully. "Shut up and fuck me on it."

James groaned, dick twitching at the suggestion. "There's no lube."

Kendall rolled his eyes and went back to sucking at the tanned neck. "It's a kitchen," He said between kisses, "substitute it with something."

James paused. "That's…probably the best plan you've ever had." He said, bringing his lips to Kendall's. Kendall smiled against them, wrapping his arms around James' neck and deepening the kiss. James pulled back and walked away, leaving Kendall on the counter panting and wanting. Kendall whined in disappointment and impatience's.

James chuckled, closing the fridge and turning back to Kendall, breath hitching at the sight of Kendall stroking his own cock. "Hey, hey now. I went to get the 'lube'" He said batting Kendall's hand away from his cock, earning himself a whine.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? You fucking bent over and you have a fine ass." Kendall growled. James rolled his eyes.

"You are such a dork."

"Thank you." Kendall said cheekily. The blonds cheeky smile faded into a look of pleasure when James shoved a slicked finger into his unsuspecting body. "James!"

James smirked and added another, earning a hiss then a moan when he started to scissor. He dropped to his knees, face directly in front of Kendall's entrance. "You'll never guess, what I found to use."

Kendall's breaths were harsh as he looked down at James between his legs. "W-What?" He asked, hips bucking down as James added another finger. "Mmm, so good."

James removed his fingers and licked his lips. "Chocolate syrup." He surged forward and licked at Kendall's chocolate covered whole.

Kendall gripped the counter top tightly as he screamed out in pleasure. "Oh fuck, James! Yes!" Kendall screamed, cock throbbing against his stomach. James smirked mentally, swirling his tongue around the entrance before pushing it in, groaning at the taste of chocolate. He continued to fuck Kendall with his tongue, until the blonde was begging for him to put his cock inside him.

James dislodged Kendall's legs, which had wrapped around his neck, grabbed the syrup and poured some on his hand to lather on his hard lengths. Kendall watched with lust dark eyes. "James…please." He moaned, watching the brunets dick twitch. He wanted to feel that inside him so bad.

James nodded, deciding he'd done enough teasing for the both of them, and walked between Kendall's spread legs. He lifted Kendall up slightly and the blond wrapped his long legs around his waist, positioning himself at Kendall's entrance and pushing in slowly. Kendall groaned in slight pain, weight-knuckling the counter top. The brunet leaned forward and kissed along Kendall's jaw line to sooth him. "Shh, baby. Almost all the way in."

Kendall nodded taking a beep breath and waited for the pain to subside into the pleasure he knew would come. Soon, it did dull and all he could think about was getting James to pound him into the counter. "James, move, please."

James didn't hesitate, pulling out until the tip was the only part still buried inside, then thrusting forward slowly. Kendall's head fell backward, moaning as James continued to thrust in and out slowly. Every time they had sex, James would start out slow. It didn't matter if James was mad at him or if he just wanted to be fucked roughly, James would always start off slow. It drove Kendall absolutely crazy.

"Ngh, harder. Please, I'm not going to break. I want it harder!" Kendall's voice went up an octave when James suddenly thrust into him roughly.

James' pace picked up. He grabbed the counter top for leverage, so he could pound into Kendall harder. "You want it harder, baby?" James asked.

Kendall looked up at James with wide green eyes and nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes. Harder Jamie, faster. I want you to own me." Kendall screamed, eyes rolling back when his sweet spot was hit.

James smirked, "Very well."

Then there was no holding back. He threw Kendall's legs over his shoulders, bending Kendall's body in a sort of awkward half on, half off, potion on the counter top. Kendall's lower half completely off the counter and his upper half supported by his elbows propped up on the top.

But Kendall didn't care, James was fucking him so hard that his lower back slammed into the edge and was probably going to have a huge bruise there latter, all he cared about was that James was fucking him so hard he could barley breath from the pleasure. His whole body was rocked up and down from the force. The pleasure coursing through him was almost to much and he could feel himself reaching his climax.

"James! So close, Jamie. Fuck, yes! Faster, please, harder! Touch me!" He babbled, desperate to find his climax.

James grunted, letting go of Kendall's hip to grab the blonds throbbing cock. "You're so fucking sexy Kendall. You drive me crazy." He said, pumping Kendall slowly, in contrast to him hard thrusts.

Kendall was too far gone to really comprehend what James said, babbling his own string of nonsense. "Ah, ah. Oh my God, Jamie. You're so big. Fuck, yes, I love you!"

He could feel it, bubbling in his stomach, his release, just needed one more push and he would release. He was so fucking close, it was painful. Kendall's hand shot forward and grabbed the back of James' neck, pulling him into a kiss that was all tongue, teeth, and lips. And with a well time jerk of the brunets hand on Kendall's dick, well placed thrust of his hips into Kendall's prostate, and nip at Kendall's swollen red lips, Kendall broke the kiss with a scream so loud, James swore the apartment shook. Kendall's back arched and hips thrust down as he came all over his stomach and the brunets fist.

"Fuck Kendall." James groaned, Kendall clenched around him painfully, milking him of his release. The brunet came hard into Kendall, thrusts slowing as he rode it out.

James stood there, buried in Kendall, until he caught his breath, pulling out of the blonde once he had. He glanced up at Kendall, terror gripping him when he saw Kendall's eyes closed and he looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Kendall! Kendall, wake up!" James said in a panic, picking up the unconscious blond and carrying him to there room. "Come on, baby."

"Mmm?" Kendall mumbled opening his eyes to look at James and smiling.

James breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I thought I had really hurt you." He said laying the blond on the bed.

Kendall hissed when he tried to move, his lower back protesting greatly. James panicked. "Oh my god! I did hurt you! I'm calling the hospital!"

"No, no! James!" Kendall chuckled, grabbing onto James' hand. "I'm just sore. It's the price to be paid for mind blowing sex." He chuckled, voice slightly hoarse from his screaming earlier.

James looked at Kendall apologetically, sliding in next to him. "But still, I was too rough."

Kendall shook his head, snuggling up to James. "No, I asked for it remember? I'll be fine in a week or two. It's only a bruise." He reached his head up to lightly kiss James' lips, ignoring the pain it caused. "That was amazing James. I love you."

James smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less." Kendall glared at him and James chuckled. "I love you too."

Kendall smiled widely, snuggling back into James and letting his sore body relax. "Just so you know, the next time we fuck on something like that, you're going to be the one with the bruises."


End file.
